Becky's Lexicon Family
by TotallyAsterous
Summary: What happens when another spaceship from Lexicon arrives on Earth? What does Becky do when she finds out her secret Lexicon heritage? Will Becky and Bob ever return to their home planet, or are they forever trapped on Earth? I know I'm sounding like the Narrator, but we all know we're curious. Find out what happens in 'Becky's Lexicon Family! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a sunny Summer day in Fair City, and Becky, A.K.A. Wordgirl is taking a walk in the woods with her family." Announced the narrator happily.

He was right, Becky thought, it is so beautiful up here in the woods. The birds were singing, quiet little bees were buzzing around, and there wasn't a trace of villainous activity in the city.

"Oh Becky, Bob, T.J., take a look at this!" shouted Sally Botsford in that normal high pitched shout of hers.

"She was looking up in the sky at something rather large flying about. At first glance it looked like a large red and yellow bird, however, there was something strange about the way it flew. It didn't flap its wings or even glide about like normal birds. It seemed to be propelled by some unseen force. Not only that, but it was falling rapidly out of the sky strait towards the Botsfords! Becky's super hearing tuned into the sound of rocket engines. And the reality of the 'bird' hit her.

"Hurry, we have to move!" she shouted to her family.

"But, Honey, why?" replied Mrs. Botsford,

she then looked up and saw what the thing was in the air. It was a spaceship! It's color scheme was similar to that of Wordgirl's, red and yellow, with a star on the front. Every one ran, and they were a safe distance away when the spacecraft landed. Becky was the first one to regain her senses. She stood up and walked towards the alien craft. It was odd to her family how she didn't seem scared by the strange appearance. Slowly, one by one her family got up and followed her. Becky and Bob seemed, not only excited, but a little happy to have come across the ship.

Suddenly, a small star-shaped part of the craft opened up and a male being climbed out, followed by multiple other beings. The male, tall and dark, with brown eyes and a mohawk so long it fell to one side, came forward towards Becky. Her parents fearful that the being went straight towards Becky, rushed to her side. Surprisingly, however, she turned around and held her hand out in order to tell them to stop. They stopped, but not before getting within a good distance to help their daughter if needed. Becky and Bob stood in the middle of a circle created by the Botsfords and alien beings with the male alien. Suddenly, the 'man' stopped about four feet away from Becky. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until the man bowed low at Becky, who returned the bow. They both rose at the same moment and the man finally spoke.

"Greetings, lost one. I am Ash, a messenger from Lexicon." Then turning to Becky's family he said,

"Please know that I have no intention of harming you, or the child, so you may come off your guard."

Becky, turning to her parents and brother, reassured them.

"It's all right, calm down."

"The Botsfords relaxed a little and came nearer their daughter.

"Okay then, Ash, what are you doing here, and what does it have to do with my daughter. Why did you call her 'lost one'?" Exclaimed Mr. Botsford.

Becky's eyes widened, and she gasped, after turning to Bob, who had the same surprised expression on his face, she looked back at the being and asked,

"Are you here for the reason I think you're here?"

"Yes." was the reply.

"Bu-but we thought no one-"

"Noticed your absence." He said, finishing her sentence,

"Please, my crew and I have searched every galaxy to find you. We were about to mark Earth as a 'no' when we picked up your energy signature here."

Becky was shocked, as were her parents, who were very confused about this strange encounter.

"You mean-?" whispered Becky,

"Yes, we've come to take you home."

 **This is my first-ever FanFiction story and I hope you all enjoyed it and will coninue reading the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately Mr. and Mrs. Botsford jumped in front of Becky protectively.

"You are not taking our daughter anywhere." Exclaimed Tim.

They then looked back towards their children. T.J. was now next to his sister, trying to get her away from Ash. The entire time he was trying to talk her into telling him what was going on. She refused to move an inch from where she was standing. She did, however, attempt to speak, but she was in too much shock to say anything. Suddenly Ash, unshaken after Mr. Botsford's outburst, spoke.

"You mean you didn't know? That young lady isn't your daughter. She's just been pretending, waiting for us to rescue you. Just ask her."

The Botsfords looked at Becky, who stood crying at that last, hurtful, statement.

"Th-that's not true. I-I mean, well, I am your daughter, but not biological... I-I'm adopted, you know that and, well-"

Becky said her voice cracking through the sobs.

"Well, I never told you this but my real- I mean- biological parents are on a different planet-Lexicon."

At that Becky broke down. She fell to her knees as hard sobs racked her body. Her family gathered around her. Sally was crying as well.

"Oh, honey, we don't care about that, we love you, you're our daughter either way. If you want to go back, well, that's OK." She said.

Ash then chimed in,

"Very well, it's demided then. Come along."

Becky immediately came to attention,

"Wait what did you say? Demided isn't a word! You mean decided, meaning to have chosen as to what to do, for instance how my parents decided to let me leave if I wanted." she said through softer cries.

"That's precisely what I said."

"No, you said something else."

Exclaimed T.J.. Becky stood up.

"The people of Lexicon have a perfect vocabulary, your-your not from-!"

Suddenly, Ash was right next to Becky. He grabbed her arm roughly, announcing,

"You will come with me, by force if necessary!"

He then begins to fly slowly upwards, holding Becky the whole time. He landed in front of his spaceship, which had changed from the Lexicon colors and symbols to a dark purple and hard blue. Where there used to be a star door it was now in the shape of a sword. Bob went to Becky's side as fast as possible, only to be stopped by Ash's alien army.

"I only want the girl."

He said with an evil grin.

"Then I shall leave your planet in peace."

The Botsfords tried to come to Becky's rescue. Unfortunately, they also were stopped by the aliens. Suddenly, one of the aliens was holding a knife to T.J.'s throat.

"It seems I will be unable to leave witnesses. Oh well. what are a few Earthling lives compared to the conquest of an entire planet."

Said Ash wickedly. At the thought of her family being killed, something in Becky changed. She flew high in the air and whipped Ash off her arm. She flew down towards her family and beat all of the alien beings off them. She quickly grabbed Ash before he hit the ground. The villains limped into their spaceship in fear of the young girl flying in the air. Bob was terrified! He had never seen his young crime-fighting friend like this! She was so ruthless she was almost a completely different person. A person he did not want sticking around for too long.

 **I hope you like where this story is going. I hope you will contiue reading and like the new surprise twists in store in "Becky's Lexicon Family"!**


	3. Chapter 3

Becky lowered herself down towards the ground much slower than normal. Ash's space ship was quickly flying away by the time she'd reached the bloodstained ground. As soon as she was no longer being lifted by her powers, she crumpled to the ground. In her last moments of consciousness her family and Bob gathered around her. They were all trying to wake her up. She looked at them once more before she closed her eyes and said,

"I-i'm s-sorry".

Then she was asleep. The Botsfords were all crying now. Tim picked her up gently and turned to Bob,

"If-if Becky's from another planet, is it OK to take her to a normal doctor?"

Bob moved his gaze to the young girl held in Tim's arms and squeaked, forgetting that he couldn't be understood.

"He said that a trip to the doctors would do nothing more than get her identity exposed in this case. All she needs is a little rest."

Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. They saw a figure come out from behind a big tree. It was a young girl a few years older than Becky. To be honest, she looked a little like Becky, too. She had dark skin, a little lighter than Becky's, but the same color eyes and hair. Her hair was long, and it had a solid red streak going down the side. Bob ran to the girl happily, as if he'd known her.

"Hiya Bob. Long time no see." She said with a smile.

"I missed you two."

Bob squeaked as the girl turned to the Botsfords.

"Hi, my name, in your language, is Star, I'm a friend of Becky's."

Immediately T.J. was coming towards her,

"You better not be trying to take my sister like those other guys!"

"No, of course not. I actually came with a message of warning, but I guess she already knows part of the story. I will wait to give my message to Becky. You must get her back to your house."

Thats what they did, with Star flying above the car. When they got home, they lay Becky in her bed and let Star and Bob take care of her. In about an hour T.J. went to check on them. He came back down screaming that Becky was awake. By the time the Botsfords made it up the steps Becky was already struggling to get out of bed. Star was trying to stop her from attempting to stand, but Becky wouldn't listen.

"You really should rest." Star was saying.

"I'm fine, I don't have to listen to you." was the reply.

The Botsfords then ran in and gave their daughter a big group hug. Becky pulled away from them and looked shyly at the floor.

"Honey, are you OK?" exclaimed Mrs. Botsford.

"Why do you care."cried Becky as she looked at them through her tears.

She moved her gaze back to the floor,

"I'm not your daughter, any ways."

At that Becky went to go out the door,

"Come on Bob, time to leave."

Bob squeaked after her, but didn't move. Becky's mom came over to her and hugged her.

"It doesn't matter where you're from sweetie, you will always be our daughter. We love you."

Becky smiled at her family,

"Thanks, guys, I love you, too."

Then Star broke in,

"I hate to ruin such a sweet moment, but I'm glad Becky isn't planning on taking off."

"Why is that?" said Becky.

"Well, um-*ahem*- you see, now, more than ever you'll need your family with you. You are in grave danger Becky Botsford."

 **Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter. please continue reading, because I have some special twists in mind I think you'll enjoy. The 4th chapter is coming soon. Please reveiw. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean 'grave danger'? Who are you?" exclaimed Becky.

All around the room the Botsfords glared at Star after her last statement, except Bob. Insead he was looking frantically back and forth between Star and Becky. His squeaks, only, cut through the awkward silence. Star, walking to Becky's window and peeking through the pink Pretty Princess curtains, said,

"Yes. You are in danger. Ash was only the beginning. There is a war on Lexicon, Becky, and you are at the center."

"What!? What do you mean!? I can't be at the center, I haven't been on Lexicon since I was a baby?!" was the reply.

Star looked at Becky. Her brown eyes were wide with a mixture of fear, pity, and longing. There was a small tear streaming down her cheek. Suddenly, a quiet noise, similar to the ringing of a bell radiated from the star on her choker necklace. It was almost to quiet for the Botsfords to hear, but Becky heard it loud and clear. She stared at Star, eyes wide. Then, suddenly, Star was out of the open window and flying towards the the woods. Becky ran to the window, looking after. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded. Why had she just... left? Then Becky said,

"I'm going after her. She's obviously hiding something."

She went to fly out the window, but her father grabbed her.

"Wait"he said, "we'll follow in the car, but if you insist on flying, well, do something to hide your identity. If what Star said is true, it is unsafe to fly around without any identity protection."

Becky smiled at him and gave him a small nod.

"You guys head to the car, I'll find something."

All the Botsfords filed out of the room and into their green station wagon. Bob and Becky searched the room for a piece of cloth to cover her face. They found a yellow one, just the right size for a mask and cut eyeholes in it at supersonic speed. Then, after changing into pants the same color as her skirt, Becky flew off after her family, Bob clinging to her back. T.J. looked out the window and saw his sister's figure flying over the family car. He noticed how odd it was that the shadow she cast looked exactly like a star. They drove back into the forest, following Star's light trail.

In front of them, Star was flying at top speed,which seemed to get slower every second. She was losing energy fast. She had to hurry to get back to her spaceship, and she could see Becky's light behind her. She knew she'd be followed, but that would be okay. It would be much easier to explain everything in her spaceship. She looked down and saw it sitting under the trees in the woods. It looked very similar to Wordgirl/Becky's, but the star was bordered by a light turquoise. She flew in through a hole that opened in the star in the front. Once inside she flew past dozens of light turquoise, red, and yellow doors. The hallways led to a large room. Instead of being filled with toys, like Wordgirl's control room, this had gym equipment and a large machine in the corner. Star flew over to the machine and opened a door in the front of the light turquoise tinted, transparent dome. She stepped in, holding onto the side to steady herself. She grabbed a handle hanging from the roof. She then stepped into the machine and closed the door. She held the other handle and a light began radiating from all around. At that very moment the Botsfords came in the room, Becky holding them while flying. As they got off, and Becky took off her new mask they spotted Star. Star looked at Becky and smiled,

"Hey sis, you found me."

she said. Becky was stunned. 'Sis'? What was going on?

 ** _Sorry for the wait guys, but here it is. I hope you'll like it and will continue to read "Becky's Lexicon Family." and review. I love your input. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

The machine stopped glowing after a few minutes and Star climbed out. She looked, well, different. The red streak in her hair was brighter and now bordered with turquoise. Her eyes also turned to a bright turquoise before fading back to their original dark brown color.

"Wh-what in the world was that?" Becky asked her. "And why did you call me 'sis'"

Star looked at her and smiled. Looking at her, though, Becky saw a hint of something else, what was it, fear, sadness?

"Well, to explain that I should probably start from the beginning." She began, after walking a little closer to Becky, she continued,

"First of all, though, I need you to know that you can trust me, so I want you to know I am your sister. If you don't believe me, just ask Bob."

Becky and her family looked to Bob as he gave a squeak and nodded his head.

"Anyway as I have said, there is a war on Lexicon, and it's tearing our planet apart. Our enemy planet, Garblecon, *she scrunched her nose in disgust and anger, a look both Becky, and Bob returned* has attacked, attempting to conquer our planet and enslave our people."

She paused for a moment as Becky cut in.

"I knew it, only Garblecon would do such a thing."

"Exactly," was the reply.

Star looked at the Botsfords, who were clearly confused.

"The people of Garblecon and our people have been enemies for a long time. We had signed a peace treaty multiple decades ago, but apparently they weren't satisfied."

She explained, then continued,

"Any way, we have been fighting for about 8 years now. We held them off for the first 4 years, but they have recently begun to step up their game. For the past four years we have had trouble holding them off."

"Why is that?" Becky asked, concerned.

"They've discovered our greatest weakness. Our own planet."

Becky gasped remembering her own experience with Lexonite. It was absolutely terrible.

"They began to capture our most dangerous warriors and implanted them each with a fragment of Lexonite. *Becky gasps in terror* We were weakened so much the Garblcons were able to invade our planet and enslave us. Some people, including myself, had instead gone into hiding and began working on a machine to counteract the Lexonite. We began to use the machine to continue fighting. Luckily, for us, our youngest princess had escaped one year before, accidentally stumbling onto a spaceship leaving the planet."

"How is that lucky?" asked T.J..

Becky answered this one,

"Well, in our galaxy, T.J., you can't conquer a planet without the entire royal family in custody."

T.J. nods in understanding.

Star began again,

"When our enemies realised this, they sent multiple search crafts to different galaxies to find her. When we found out the young princess was in danger we took our only spacecraft and placed our only machine in it. We chose a pilot. We figured it should be someone with a connection to the princess and would be very strong in the face of danger. I was chosen."

"So, wait if you're looking for the princess, why are you here? You should be searching for the princess and trying to save our planet!?"

Becky interrupted. Star just smiled at her,

"I've already found her."

Becky just cast her a confused look, while Star sighed, somewhat concerned,

"You don't remember, do you? And Bob never told you anything. *casts an annoyed glance towards the monkey* Becky the princess is, she is *ugh* how do I say this. Becky, you are the lost princess."

 **Oh my gosh everyone, I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long. You see I was having trouble with my keyboard and can't stand writing on a touch-screen. Anywho... I hope you like this chapter and will continure reading. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Word girl. If I did, it wouldn't have ended and you'd see much more serious episodes.**_

Faint gasps were heard around the room. Everyone, with the exception of Star, Becky, and Bob, were looking between the two girls after Star's last statement. Everything that happened today, it was just a little overwhelming. Ok, a little more than a little, but still overwhelming. First, Becky Is attacked by some weirdo named Ash, then it's discovered that she has a sister, who happens to be a princess. Which make Becky a princess too! Suddenly Becky gets angry. I don't mean the kind of angry when someone changes the channel while she's watching Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour. No, this is the kind of angry that means everyone has to get out of her way or get smashed. Quickly, she stomps over to the nearest thing that wasn't her family, biological or adopted, and uses her super strength to throw it across the room. Her eyes begin to glow a bright red and she begins to fly in the air. She goes on a rampage for about a minute, destroying everything in sight, but taking caution as to not harm her family. Her skin suddenly gets very warm and feverish. As she lands on the ground, her hands begin to burn a bright red. Flames slowly appear of each finger in turn, before slowly engulfing her hand. She stares at her hand in shock. She begins to hyperventilate. The red slowly fades from her eyes and the fire disappears. She stands there for a moment in shock before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Slowly, her entire family gets up and makes their way towards her through the debris. All strength had left her body, and she begins to cry as her family got closer. Her sister gets their first, having flown over the debris instead of walked, and kneels by her side.

"Shh, it's Ok. I know, I know, discovering this, this huge secret, that shouldn't even be a secret *another annoyed glance at Bob*, it's gotta be tough. But, we are all here to protect you and help you through. I haven't known your Earth family for long, but I can tell they really love you."

Becky looks at her and smiles through her tears as her family sits around her.

"Yeah Becky, I mean, we'll help you out. I mean, you're not that bad of a sister."

T.J. says kindly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Becky gives him a weak chuckle in return.

"Thanks."

Was the reply. It wasn't much but the sincerity behind that word brought tears to T.J.'s eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was out. She had drained her already small energy supply, and let the darkness of unconsciousness take over. But, not for long. She didn't want to miss her family for long.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to make this chapter more on Becky's feelings towards everything. Please read and review. I miss getting reviews! They are what drive me to write. Also, please check my profile for my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Word girl or else all tobecky hints in it would be gone.**

 _Fire, blood, destruction. That's all Becky could see, her beloved planet was destroyed, and getting more chaotic by the second. She could see them, the people of Garblecon invading her world. They wielded swords and arrows of Lexonite, and her people were falling at their feet. She tried to save them, truly she did. She tried to fly to them and take them out of harm's way, but she couldn't. She was trapped right where she was, floating above her home planet as a simple observer, unfortunately bearing witness to the destruction. There was nothing more she could do, and so she watched, as her people and planet were invaded, destroyed, and killed. The more she watched, the angrier she got. Her eyes turned bright red and her body got hot. Flames emerged from her hand and spread through her body, but she was beyond caring. If the flames could help her save her people, then she'd allow herself to be engulfed in them. Everything slowly began to fade out of focus, and a cold sensation began to overtake her hot body._

(Time Jump, the next day from the last chapter)

Becky awoke with a start. She looked around, her sister's figure coming into focus, she was holding a bucket that was supposedly used to hold the water currently on Becky.

"Hey Star."

Becky said wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa little sis, calm down. You shouldn't get out of bed yet, you need rest."

Said Star, who went to sit on the side of Becky's bed. For the first time, Becky noticed her surroundings. She wasn't familiar with this room, so they must be in Star's spaceship. She then remembered the water on her and turned to her sister with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, then why'd you throw water on me?"

"Because you were on fire."

"WHAT?!"

"Because you were on fire."

"You say that as if it's the most common thing in the world. Why am I not burnt then, huh, tell me that."

Star looked away then back at Becky,

"I do not know, but look at your bed."

Star was right, the sheets were burned through and there were ashes everywhere.

"How'd it happen?"

Becky asked. Star one again looked away before answering,

"I am unsure, I came in and it was like that. I will, um, go and tell your family that your awake. Be back soon."

And with that Star left. Becky got out of bed. Hey Star was her sister not her mom. She looked at the bucket Star left. I looked like a normal bucket, but there was something off about it. She then noticed something, only she and the bed were wet, there weren't even splatters of water on the floor. If she threw water from a bucket, then it wouldn't have landed so precisely. Then it hit her, why the bucket looked a little off.

It was dry.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned Wordgirl?**_

It was about 5 minutes later that Becky's family came in. She got off of her bed and walked sluggishly towards the door to greet them. One by one they gave her a hug, her mom and dad saying mushy stuff about family and her always being their daughter, while T.J. just gave her a quick hug. Star watch all of this from afar, not being quite accustomed to the whole family love, and hugs situation. She had already removed the bucket and scorched bed sheets before any of the Botsfords could notice them. She was just sitting on the bed watching, happy that her little sister could have all that she didn't for a childhood. She was beginning to be pulled in by the terrible memories when Bob walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and watched the family along with her. He talked to her suddenly, though to the Botsfords it sounded just like a series of squeaks.

"No, Huggy, I think I'd rather just watch from here. Let her enjoy her Earth family for a while."

Star replied quietly. Bob looked at her sympathetically, placing a hand on her arm. She smiled lightly.

"Star"

Came a hesitant voice from the doorway,

"Yeah?"

Star was abruptly tackled by a smaller figure. Becky hugged her tightly. Star was confused, what should she do? She wasn't really used to being this close to someone, and she hadn't actually gotten a _hug_ since Becky came to Earth. All of a sudden, she heard Becky's voice in her ear,

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I love you, big sister."

Star was shocked! She wasn't used to this. She just sat there dumbly, with her little sister hugging her. Then she saw Bob. He was not far in front of her making motions. He seemed to be telling her to copy what Becky was doing. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Becky. She sat her on her lap like she vaguely remembers doing when Becky was still on Lexicon. She held on tightly.

"It's fine, I don't know what you are thanking me for. I love you too."

 _I love you_

Those words were so foreign to Star, yet they felt right. Love, a sisterly love. It was a new feeling for Star, yet she knew what it was. She smiled lightly, still a little uncomfortable with all of the touching.

"Star, what can I _not_ be thanking you for!? You came to find me when I was in danger, you remembered me, even though it has been so long since we've seen each other, you protect me. You still _love me_! Thank you so much."

Becky was teary eyed by this point. Actually, Star didn't think there was a dry eye in the room. She hugged her sister for a little while more, until her uncomfort with hugging got the better of her. She gently pulled away to look her sister in the eye.

"I missed you, so much little sister."

She looked at the Botsfords and cleared her throat,

"Now, I am fairly certain it is lunchtime, who's hungry, I can get us some food."

Star set Becky down, but Becky continued to hold on tight to her hand. Star led them to the kitchen and began to cook lunch for them. The Botsford, including Becky and Bob, sat down. She could feel their concerned glances at her from across the room. She tried to shrug off the weird feeling she has had since Becky had hugged her. The hug was nice, it really was, just... new.

 _Oh well_

she thought as she wiped away the tears,

 _I'll figure it out someday._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned Wordgirl, why didn't my story ever happen on the real TV show?**

After everyone had finished lunch, they went to sit in Star's living room. They spoke about random things. Star asked Becky about her life on Earth with the Botsfords. Becky's eyes lit up as she spoke about all of her friends and her school.

"And T.J, my best friend, her name is Violet by the way, and I decided to go camping in our yard one day and the energy monster was attacking, and Violet was scared of the dark. And so I had to keep thinking up excuses to go out and fight the energy monster. Then they found this spider and he was so scary. They named him Oliver and kept him! They were wondering why I was scared of the spider, but how could someone not be scared of a spider, I mean, seriously!"

"So that's why you weren't scared of the energy monster! I always wondered!"

T.J. chimed in, and an intense conversation about fears appeared between the two. Star couldn't help but smile. She was so relieved that Becky was able to still be this innocent. She hoped that the innocence could last longer than her own was allowed to. Then Mrs. Botsford spoke up.

"Oh, by the way Star, what was your childhood like? Being a princess of an entire planet must have given you plenty of stories. It must have been quite interesting."

Everyone looked at Star, the two youngest even stopped their quiet argueing to listen to Star. They were startled, however, when they turned to look at her. A far-off, pained look had glazed over Star's eyes. Her voice came out in a strangled whisper.

"Interesting it was Mrs. Botsford, but not in the way you are thinking, I'd wager."

Mrs. Botsford seemed a little taken aback by Star's obvious pain.

"I'm sorry Star. I didn't mean to pry. I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories."

She said softly, laying a gentle hand on her arm. What she didn't expect was for Star to jump and pull away at the touch. But she also didn't see from Star's eyes. Being as caught up in memories as she was, the kind touch took her back into much darker places.

 **-Warning Child abuse scene. If this is triggering, you may skip over it.-**

 _A younger version of Star was sitting on a large bed with a blue and pink canopy above it. It had blue covers, with hints of red just peeking through. Her hair was pulled into a perfect bun on top of her head and she wore a turquoise and red sleeveless dress with long turquoise silk gloves. She sat there, reading a book she had gotten off of a man who had just gone on a journey to Earth. Suddenly her door flung open. She hurried up to try and hide the book, she didn't want anyone to see it. Before she could hide it, however, a hand swooped in and grabbed it. She looked up to see the angry face of her father._

 _"Star, you useless child, what do you think you're doing! You had a ball that you were supposed to attend an hour ago! A princess should never keep her public waiting like that! Let alone completely forget about them! To top that off you skipped in order to read an Earth book! how many times do your mother and I have to tell you! You are a Lexicon princess, not and Earth princess! Focus on your planet!"_

 _He said in an angry rant. As he finished, he threw the book right at Star. It hit her right on the head and knocked her down. He came after her again, again yelling things about Star being a Lexicon princess. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her off the bed. He kicked her hard once she was on the ground, making sure that the new bruises were hidden under her gown. About five minutes later he stopped, stooping down he grabbed Star's hair. Using the hair he pulled Star up to his face level._

 _"Start being a real princess Star. You are a disgrace to this family. Hurry and get cleaned up, dinner's almost ready, don't keep the guests waiting again."_

 _He dropped her and she hit the floor with a thud. The king then got up and walked out of the room without a second glance._

 **-Child abuse scene over-**

"Star!"

Becky's voice knocked Star out of the terrible flashback. She put on a smile as she turned to her little sister.

"What's up little sis?"

She said, forced cheerfulness lacing every word.

"I don't really know, you kind of zoned out there for a minute. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, lil' sis, I'm fine. Don't worry, I was just-lost in thought."

"Okay then."

Becky said. What she didn't say, however, was that she knew Star was not okay.

Mrs. Botsford couldn't see through Star's eyes, but Becky could.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own word girl.**

The Botsfords and Star were all still in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Botsford were having light hearted chat about Becky and Earth. They were thinking that since Star would have to be seen on Earth, then she'd have to learn a few Earth customs and ways to fit in. T.J. would occasionally chime in to the conversation and give Star pointers. Becky, however, was silently watching Star. She had to know what that-that thing was. It most certainly wasn't just Star being lost in thought. She could tell that much. It seemed to be more like a memory or dream. All Becky knew was that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Whoever that was, he knew Star's name. He said that he and Star's mother had told her something, so perhaps he was her father.

 _"Our Father."_

Becky reminded herself. That thought made her angry. If her father would do something like that, she didn't know what she'd do. She had to find out if that was a memory or not. Suddenly, she got an idea that just might help her find out.

"Hey T.J.?"

"Yeah Becky?"

"Why don't we see if we could explore this spaceship. It could be really fun, and maybe we could learn a little more about Lexicon."

Becky said happily. T.J. stopped for a moment to ponder the idea.

"Yeah, okay. Let's ask."

Becky then turned to her big sister.

"Hey Star, can T.J. and I look around a bit?"

At Star's dubious look Becky hastily added,

"Bob can come, too!"

Star knew that the monkey was responsible and would keep her sister and T.J. out of trouble, so she didn't mind them exploring a little.

"Okay, go ahead. Just don't get lost!"

She said happily.

Within seconds the three of them were out of there.

-LINEBREAKLINEBREAK-

"Umm, Becky do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do. This ship's layout is almost exactly the same as my ship's."

T.J. wasn't sure he believed her. They seemed to be going in circles. All they saw was the same pattern of red door, yellow door, blue door over and over again. It seemed like his big sis had some other reason for exploring other that just fun. She had the most serious look on her face and he would have to ask her if she had x-ray vision with the way she was looking at the contents of each room they looked into. It was as though she saw something he didn't. Or, maybe, she was searching for something. That idea sparked a lot of curiosity in the boy. His assumptions were confirmed when Becky opened another door. It was different from all the thers. It was red, but instead of it having a different colored star in the middle or yet another colored border, it was completely red. As soon as Bob saw the door he went crazy. He began pulling on Becky as she reached for the handle. One problem came to Bob's attention, though, Becky had super strength.

He didn't.

Becky opened the door to the room and stepped inside. T.J. followed suit. There was a reason why Bob didn't want them in that room. A good one indeed.

"Becky, what is this?!"

"I don't really know T.J. I don't really know.

 **Ooh cliffy... I hope you enjoy. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay um... Sorry for not updating. So here it is. BTW I don't own Word girl. Btw again, the italics are child abuse scenes so if that is triggering just skip it. :-)**

Becky and T.J. walked through the strange room. All over, they could see large holographic videos playing over and over. Each video only lasted a few seconds, and only started and stopped when the siblings walked past. Each of them had Star in them, but Star was younger in all of them. In some she was about Becky's age, some T.J.'s, some she was even as young as 5 years old. What was most noticeable, and disturbing, of all, were that in each of them, she was hurt in some way. Sometimes, they were a couple of bruises. In others, there were large cuts all over her body. Becky stopped in front of a holovideo. In this one Star was about 7 years old. She seemed rather scared and banged up, but something about this one seemed compelling. The video started just as T.J. came next to her.

 _Star was laying on the floor in a dark room. The room was a beautiful pink princess room, but all of the lights were off and there was blood splattered around, and on, Star. She was staring wide eyed into the camera. It was as though she was in shock, because her eyes were all glazed over. Suddenly she spoke,_

 _"I-I've done it now. Dad has finally snapped. He caught me trying to sneak out and now-now…"_

 _She was cut off when her door swung open. In stepped a large man. He had short dark hair and wore a dark red suit. Though,_ Becky noticed, _some spots were a darker red than others. Star swung back to look at him._

 _"D-dad! I-I was just- I-i mean I am just um-"_

 _Star was breathing heavily now slowly backing up from her ever nearing father. The camera must have been pretty high tech, because it moved with her. Star's dad glared at her._

 _"Excuses- you are giving me excuses! I hate excuses! You were supposed to have come to the throne room half an hour ago!"_

 _"B-But you just told me to come 3 minutes ago when you-"_

 _"Enough! I am tired of your excuses!"_

 _Star's dad reached down towards his daughter. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her off the ground. He began shaking her while screaming incoherent words and insults at her. Star just hung there and took it. When her dad seemed to have gotten bored, he threw Star against the wall full force. Even Becky, Bob and T.J. cringed at that blow. Star crumpled into a pile on the floor. Her Dad ran towards her just as she looked up weakly. Becky covered T.J.'s eyes as Star's dad pulled out a whip. There was dried blood on the end of it and he twirled it around maniacally as he neared her. A smile gleamed in his eyes as he prepared to swing._

 _"This,_ daughter _, is going to hurt."_

"Playback end."

Was the next thing the trio heard. A hand was placed on each of the kids' shoulders. They looked back to see that it was-

"Star!"

 **Okay I hope you liked it.. I know it was short but I still hope that you would review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

Becky looked at her older sister. She looked at the long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, and her long pants, for once fully understanding why she wore those clothes in the summer. Star's accusing eyes searched Becky's for an explanation as Becky tried and failed to find her voice.

"I-uh- I m-mean w-we, um."

Star cut in,

"You were what? *sigh* Look, I'm not mad, not at _you_ at least *annoyed and angry glare at Bob*, you didn't know what was in this room, or that it was forbidden, unlike someone else I know *another annoyed and angry glare at Bob*. Just-just let me explain something to you, both of you."

Star sat down followed by Becky, then T.J..

"Back home, being a princess was a rough job. A lot was expected of you, you had to be punctual, be perfect, poised, graceful. I was never quite good at doing this. Dad, dad-well- he decided to teach me. Not to mention he wanted a prince, not a princess. Not all kings acted like he did, nor did all people, but at the time I didn't know this, I thought it was normal. So, when you were born, a girl instead of the boy he wanted, I knew I had to get you out. I had heard of a great pilot, Captain Huggyface, and it just so happened that he was going to go on a voyage to a far off galaxy. I thought, hey, maybe I could sneak Becky off world in the space ship. I managed to get you on, and, boom, you were safe, that was all I cared about."

Becky looked at her, confused, but T.J. took the words out of her mouth.

"But, weren't your parents angry that she got lost?"

Star answered quietly.

"Yes, but like I said your safety, Becky, was all I cared about."

At that, Star stood up and went to walk away, but then turned around in a last minute thought,

"Oh, and no-one knows about this, 'kay."

And like that, she was gone, before anyone could even protest.

T.J. stood up and helped Becky up as he went. Becky was crying, and she was clearly angry. To put it quite frankly, he was scared. Becky's hands were burning hot, and her face was red. Every time one of Becky's tears fell on his hand, he almost flinched away because they felt like drips of a flame falling down on him. She finally looked up-not at anything exactly-and T.J. did flinch back this time.

Her eyes were a bright red.

Slowly, her skin began to try and match the color of her eyes. T.J. ran to the door, fully planning to yell for help, but that plan ended when Becky's body began to be engulfed in flames. He walked to the door and _screamed_ for help.

He _really_ screamed.

Help came running very quickly. His parents and Star came running, just to stop right at the door after beholding the sight before them. You couldn't even see Becky any more, she was covered in flames, but they seemed to be controlled. They weren't spreading from her at all, and she didn't seem in the least bit hurt. Bob came running from behind her and tackled all of the Botsfords over. The first thing they saw when they looked up was Star, with her arms outstretched towards Becky, and water materialising in front of her finger tips and hitting Becky, putting out the flames.

What was happening?

 **I hope you like this. Please, please review! I NEED REVEIWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**If I owned Wordgirl, it would not be on pbs** ** _kids_** **!**

Becky collapsed as the last of the flames were extinguished. The Botsfords ran towards her just as Star lowered her hand and stopped the water. Bob stayed behind with Star just as the young teenager fell to the ground, faint. She woke up just in time to see Becky awaking across the room from her. She also saw Mr. and Mrs. Botsford spot all of the holovideos. She stood up, planning on finding some way to lie her way out of the holovideo situation. As for the fire and water, she was aware that there was no hiding the truth now. Becky stood up also, much slower, as she was as of yet not used to the ability. Star went up to her sister and decided it was time to give the explanations.

"Becky how are you feeling?"

Becky looked at her warily.

"Fine. What happened?"

Mr. Botsford spoke up.

"Why don't we wait until we get to somewhere more comfortable?"

He looked at Star with a sympathetic smile. Star could see his intentions. He knew she would be uncomfortable explaining this, so she smiled and said they should go into the living room and have some tea. When the group finally having made it to the living room, they made Becky, who was still slightly weak and more than a little wet, comfortable as Star made tea. 5 minutes later, the tea was completely made and everyone was seated in the living room and waiting for and explanation. Mrs. Botsford broke the tension.

"Star we are curious, but you take your time with the explanations, alright?"

She said sweetly. Star smiled slightly at her as she decided how to go about it.

"Thanks Mrs. Botsford. Here goes. Frankly it is very simple... Ok kind of simple. Becky's and my father was a -how to say- scientist. He enjoyed creating new powers for people-namely himself. He gave himself countless powers, and when Becky and I were born we got some of them. However they take some time to actually- uh- work. It turns out that Becky has fire and heat powers, and I-uh- have water and cold powers. Weird right?"

I added a nervous laugh and waited for the reaction, Becky spoke up.

"But why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else?"

Star looked away from her as T.J. spoke up.

"Yeah, it was really scary to see Becky like that."

Everyone looked at Star and was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks, one after another falling into the ever-growing puddle on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. So so sorry. I know it must be hard, but I just felt it would be better for me to wait. I didn't- didn't think that it would effect everyone in such a big way.".

Mrs. Botsford looked at her sadly, but with understanding. She had seen the videos in the room, she knew what was going on. however, she was uncertain whether or not she should say anything in front of the kids. She decided it would be best for her to leave it go for now, and talk to Star after the kids went to bed-which would be soon. It was nearly 8 o'clock now and it had been a long day. She figured it was time to get them to bed.

"It's alright Star, it wasn't your fault. Now, though, why don't you come home with us. We have an extra bedroom at home and it is almost time for Becky and T.J. to go to bed."

She said with a smile, which was weakly returned by Star, who pondered the offer for a second.

"Ok, I guess it is the best way to keep an eye on Becky."

And with that everyone, including Becky who had recovered fully now, got up and went to go back to the Botsford house.

 **-Time jump to 8:30 at Botsford house-**

Becky and T.J. were already asleep in bed when Sally brought out a couple cups of tea for Star and herself. They both sat at the dining room table chatting calmly.

"Thank you for inviting me into your house. I know my appearance has cause trouble for you and your family, but I just needed to protect my little sister."

Star started looking shyly into her tea.

"No trouble at all. We are grateful our Becky has such an amazing sister."

The two smiled at each other for a second before Mrs. Botsford spoke again, more seriously this time, though a little hesitant.

"Star. I know this might be hard to talk about, but I know the real reason you didn't tell us about the extra powers."

Star looked up, startled.

"You-you do?"

"Yes I think I do. You didn't want questions asked about your father, right? I saw the videos, I know that your father wasn't a good man- and I don't want to make you talk about it, but I also want you to know that if you want to talk about it, well, I'm always here."

Star smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you- but honestly I'm fine. It wasn't that bad- really it wasn't. But thank you for your concern. It was just typical life with my family on Lexicon. I'm just glad that Becky is safe."

Mrs. Botsford knew Star was lying. She could see the hurt and confusion written in Star's dark eyes. However, it was obvious that Star didn't want to talk about it quite yet and Sally wasn't going to make her. She knew that eventually the time would come to help Star, but for now the best the Sally could do was to always be there for the young teenager.

No matter what.

 **ok, I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this, but I really tried to make it longer than normally for you guys so please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Wordgirl. Seriously.**  
 _Why was Mrs. Botsford so nice to me?_  
Star thought as she looked up at her ceiling. She was in the guest room at the Botsford house lying on the bed. The room was mostly a light blue, with splashes of dark green here and there. Star couldn't understand why Becky's adoptive mother was so caring towards her. She had figured that if they knew they'd hate her. She was weak, right? That's what her father told her. The beatings only seemed to prove it. Shouldn't Sally at least be angry that they sent someone so weak to protect her daughter? Star was so confused. She couldn't stop thinking about the talk they had.

 _And why in the world did I lie to her? All my life I wanted someone to talk to about the pain, but when she said I could talk to her, I told her I was fine! Why?_  
Star got out of bed. She walked over to the window, hoping some fresh air might clear her head. However, it only put more worries into it. It was only around 6 am, and there was a little sunlight now although not much, but there was a dark haired boy and a blond girl outside the house. They were just standing on the sidewalk looking up at Becky's window. They seemed harmless enough, although it was hard for Star to ignore them, since she was a little more than a little over protective of her baby sister. She slept in her day clothes, so she just walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. She opened it slightly to see who these people were and why they were outside the Botsford house.

"Hello?"  
She said, more like asked, the two. They seemed startled to see her at the door, but spoke calmly anyway.  
"Hi, I'm Todd Ming, but you can call me Scoops, reporter for the Daily Rag, and this is my friend, Violet."  
The 'Violet', who was petting a little kitten she had in her arms, spoke up with a very soft,  
"Hello, it's so nice to meet you!"  
Then 'Scoops' spoke up again, talking quickly and confidently.

"Any ways, so we and Becky made plans to go birdwatching today, so we just came over to see if she was ready!"  
He seemed sincere enough, and they were just kids so she figure that they deserved the benefit of the doubt. Star said that she would go ask Becky, and so she left the two children outside(just because they were given the benefit of the doubt, doesn't mean that they could be trusted) and went upstairs to talk to her sister.  
"Becky?*quiet noise from Becky's bed* there are two kids outside waiting for you to go birdwatching."  
Each word Star said made Becky more and more alert, so Star continued.  
"They said their names are Scoops and Violet?"  
At the end of the sentence there was no part of Becky that was sleepy. She jumped up, then rushed around using superspeed without so much as an explanation to Star, who stood confused in the doorway. Finally(meaning after 9 seconds), Becky rushed out her bedroom door to the front door. By the time Star got down there at normal speed, Becky was already letting the two kids in.

"Becky, what are you doing?!"  
Star said through her teeth, suddenly panicked. Becky was confused for a moment, wondering why her sister was so on edge, until the sad truth dawned on her. Star didn't know anyone on Earth and was practically trained not to trust anyone. Becky cleared her throat before explaining.  
"Star these are my friends, Scoops and Violet, who I know you've already met. Scoops and Violet, this is my sister, Star."  
Becky's friends were confused for about half a second before realization dawned on them.  
"Do you mean a sister from Lexicon? That is so amazing!"  
Violet said, very slowly and soft… Again. Star was confused as to why these two normal Earth children knew the secret, but Becky's family had had no clue. Her confusion must have been noticeable, because Becky explained quickly,  
"Well, Star they have known I'm Wordgirl since, well, Scoops saw me when the bunny lovers invaded because of Mr. Big, and Violet has known since Rhyme and Reason."  
Star nodded in understanding before telling Becky not to be too long. Or go to far. Or talk to strangers. She nearly went on and on except Becky stopped her and reminded her of her 'superhero' status. Star said okay and that she'd let them go have fun and explain to the Botsfords where they were off to. Then, as she watched Becky leave with such childlike innocence with her friend, she fully planned to follow them to the park and watch over her little sister.  
It was her job.

 **Ok, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have to write a disclaimer!**

It was nearly 7:30 before the Botsfords came downstairs. It was Sunday, and they came down dressed up in more formal clothing than they had worn when Star had met them. She looked at them questioningly about their choice of apparel and Mrs. Botsford turned to her and told her that they were going to a place called 'church' and that Star was welcome to come.

"I don't think I have anything to wear. Besides I need to go check on Becky, she and two of her- uh- _friends_ went 'birdwatching', and I told her I'd inform you before I left."

Mrs. Botsford turned to her, aware of Why Star was so paranoid.

"They'll be back any minute, so don't worry about Becky, and you can borrow some of my clothes If you need, I think they might fit"

"I don't know. I should probably check on-"

"I'm home!"

Becky yelled as she ran threw the door.

"Good, run upstairs and get ready for church."

Becky smiled at her mom before flying up the stairs and then flying right back down completely dressed in church clothes.

"All done"

Mrs. Botsford jumped back before remembering that her little girl had super speed.

"Good, eat breakfast, okay. I am going to take Star here to see if some of my clothes will fit her, even though she really doesn't need to dress up."

After that she led Star up to her room, careful not to touch her after what had happened the last time. They looked through her clothes, but were running into a few problems.

"How about this one?"

Sally held up a red short sleeved dress up To Star who shook her head.

"I don't know."

She said, but Sally insisted, and Star flew to the bathroom, changed, and then flew back in less that 2 seconds, but she had hidden behind the door to the bedroom.

"Come on out let me see."

Star did as she was told, slowly. Mrs. Botsford could clearly see all of the scars lacing her arms and the small part of her legs that were visible.

"Maybe something a bit more _covering_."

Star said slowly. The dress was completely modest, but she didn't want all of the scars to be seen, and Sally completely understood. Therefore, she went back into her closet and found a dress meant for winter, long, long sleeves, turtleneck, everything.

"Here , why don't you try this."

Sally said kindly. Star looked up and smiled sadly before speed changing into the new dress. It was a light turquoise with a thick black belt. She came back into the room, and let Sally look her over. Finally, Sally turned to her.

"You look beautiful. Now let's go downstairs, we need to leave soon."

"Okay"

 **-Linebreak-**

Church was amazing. Star loved learning about everything the Bible had to teach. After the service, the group went back home for lunch. It was then that the real world struck again. Everyone was sitting at the table eating sandwiches and Becky was telling everyone about the birds that she had seen.

"And there was this bluebird, oh it was sooo pretty. Violet got a great picture of it. And then-"

But she didn't finish her sentence. She just sat there as though she had just received some bad news. Everyone was concerned, except Star, who had the same look on her face.

"Oh no."

They both said simultaneously. The Botsfords looked from one sister to the next wondering what was going on. Then, Becky spoke up with one of her- very bad- excuses.

"Excuse me- I just remembered I need to- uh- walk my dog."

"We don't have a dog, Becky."

Becky, Bob, and Star glared at T.J.

"Did- did I say 'my dog' I meant- uh Violet's dog. Yeah."

Becky's dad spoke up,

"What did you hear? Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, the Amazing Rope Man, Dr. Two Brains?"

"How did you- right. I don't know which villain it is, I just know that someone is attacking."

Star stopped walking over to Becky.

"Wait, those are villains? The only one that possibly _sounds_ evil is Dr. Two Brains. The others are just… what would you say? Lame."

Everyone shrugged before Sally asked where the crime was, it was at the grocery store, and told the sisters to be safe. Star sped to her spaceship then came back wearing a red blue and yellow uniform not too different from Becky's, and a domino mask. She was not, however, wearing a helmet. After Becky's signature cry, "Word Up" she- carrying Captain Huggyface-, and Star all flew away.

(POV of the Botsfords.)

The Botsfords then piled into their station wagon and went to the grocery store, but all they could see of the girls were streaks of red and turquoise light. As soon as they got even remotely near to the grocery store they could see the problem. A Garblecon spaceship was hovering over the building and the Botsfords saw someone they never wanted to see again.

"Ash"

 **Okay, I know that the story hasn't had much action for a while, but I hope that this and the next chapter will satisfy you. I hope you enjoyed, and please review**


End file.
